


Finally Done

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [81]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Heavy Angst, Reader-Insert, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You finally get what you’ve been wanting for years-revenge.





	Finally Done

You couldn’t believe it.

After years of searching, moving from state to state, hearing about one of them dead, then coming back, dying again and coming back, you had them.

God, it pissed you off just how much they both were given second, third, even fourth chances.

But they were both back now. Together.

Their angel was off looking for Lucifer.

They even had their mom back. 

That’s what made your blood boil the most.

Why the hell did they get back some bitch who died decades ago and had no real part in their lives?

Why were they given what they wanted, yet every other person in the world had to deal with the pain and loss of a loved one?

Well, you were going to fix that.

Everything was perfect.

Mary was in the bathtub, a bullet stuck in her dumb head. 

Bitch deserved to die. You’d done your research. You knew she was basically the one who started it all, making a deal to bring back her dead husband.

What kind of a selfish bitch does that?

But she’d been taken care of, going back to where she belonged.

Now it was time for the guy who ruined your life.

“Please. Don’t do this”.

You looked at the long haired one, his eyes wide and pleading. 

Fucking puppy dog eyes. Like that shit would work on you.

You walked forwards, running a hand down his cheek softly, before bringing it back, smacking him across the face, the sound echoing throughout the motel room.

“You fucking bitch!”

You couldn’t help chuckle when the pretty one called you that.

Truth be told, if circumstances were different, you’d probably be under this one right now, his cock driving into you, his beautiful face staring at you.

But sex was the least important thing in your life. Right now, all you wanted was revenge.

_You still remembered the screams coming from her mouth. _

_You’re beautiful sister._

_Dammit, you knew she was mixing with the wrong crowd, but with your mom in hospital, your dad buried six feet under for a few years now, you were the only one there for her. _

_But she always was difficult to control._

_She partied, drank, smoked, even did drugs. _

_You hated that she was turning out like this. _

_She deserved a better life, one where she’d be successful, not some burnout._

_You couldn’t help think this was your fault. _

_Were you raising her wrong? _

_Was she missing a real parental figure in her life?_

_You had no clue, but did your best, trying to keep at least some sort of semblance of a normal life there for her._

_Until that day._

_She came home, sweating and panting, her face white and pale._

_You had no idea what was happening, till he walked through the door, a gun in his hand._

_You jumped in front of her, but he just pushed you aside, your sister shuffling backwards on the floor._

_Before you had a chance to attack him, he pulled the trigger, her dull wet eyes staring at you as her body hit the floor._

_You attempted to scream, shout, yell, anything._

_But the lump stopped any sound, the few whimpers escaping as the tears flowed._

_The man turned, simply stating that she was a werewolf and left without another word, a sick smile on his face, as though he was proud of the ending her life._

_The next few months, you were a mess. A complete mess._

_Drinking, drugs and everything the in-between._

_Then you remembered what he said, replaying her death in your head over and over._

_He said she was a werewolf._

_It took you a while, but eventually you found out about all the supernatural creatures in this world._

_Vampires, demons, angels, wendigoes and werewolves, to name a few._

_You would’ve been hunting them, but once you found out who this guy was, all you could think about was destroying him._

_So you spent years watching, chasing, tracking and moving. It was a hard job, but it certainly paid off._

“I-I can explain”, Sam stammered.

“Explain? Explain what? How you murdered my sister? Shot her? Killed her? Left me there alone, giving me a grin and walking out?”

Your voice was quiet, but the power was there.

You’d made yourself stronger. You weren’t going to be broken or swayed by anything they could say.

“He didn’t have a soul!” Dean bellowed.

You turned, confused as to what he meant.

It took a while, but they explained it all to you. A deal. Hell. Demon blood. Lucifer. Going to hell. Losing his soul. Gaining it back.

They explained everything else that had happened as well.

Something called Leviathans, some demon called Abaddon. Some sort of mark. The Darkness.

You phased out a few times, bored to death by their droning, but you still heard most of it.

By the end of it, their tears had dried, but their eyes were still puffy and red.

Guess that’s what happens when you see your mom get shot in front of you.

They seemed somewhat hopeful. As though they thought you’d let them go.

But you weren’t that pathetic.

“Is that supposed to make me grateful? You’ve ‘saved’ the world so many times, I let you go for murdering my sister? Cos to me, it sounds like you’re the ones who started everything. Sounds to me like the world would be better off without the Winchesters. I mean, you fucked a demon and released Lucifer cos you were pathetic and weak. You couldn’t even do one thing right and close the gates of hell. All you seem to do is destroy the world, over and over, all to save each other. It’s pathetic”.

You knew you’d do the same for your sister, but they’d done too much. 

Hurt too many people. 

And unfortunately, you and your sister were two of the many who had their lives destroyed by the Winchesters.

“Oh, sweetheart. You’re gonna regret this when we get out of here”, Dean threatened.

You scowled at him before raising your gun, pushing it right against his heart and smiling down at him.

“No getting out of this, sweetie”, you mocked back, sick of men like Dean, thinking they were above all women. Above everyone in general.

Without hesitation, you pulled the trigger, the shotgun ripping his heart to pieces, his body slumping against the chair.

“NO! No no no no no”, he whispered, the tears running down Sam’s face, the grief evident.

You would’ve felt bad, but he deserved this.

“You know, I’m debating whether or not I should leave you alive. Make you relive this moment, every single time you blink. Every night you sleep, you’ll wake up, crying. Each time you smile, your heart will hurt, thinking that you shouldn’t be happy when your sister died”, you gritted out, your own tears forming as you thought about her last moments.

“Do it! Shoot me”, he begged, not wanting to be without his brother or mother.

But that seemed too easy to you. Too forgiving. Too lenient.

You rifled through your bag, grabbing the syringe and walking back to him.

“I have something else planned for you”.

You plunged it into his neck, pushing the liquid into his body.

The effects were almost instantaneous, his body slumping, the control now gone.

You dragged his paralysed body to the bed, laying him on his stomach before grabbing the gun again.

You slammed the butt of the shotgun down on his spine, over and over and over, the rage from watching your sister die, knowing these two had been given chances and blessings they didn’t deserve, finally being released.

You were sure he was most likely paralysed now, putting the shotgun down and shifting his body, turning him over so his face was looking at you, his arms outstretched and his head on a pillow.

His glossy eyes darted back and forth, attempting to communicate with you silently, but you didn’t care. 

He deserved this. 

They all did.

Once you were happy with his positioning, you went over to Dean, grabbing his body and dragging it back to the bed.

He was heavy, but you powered through.

You placed him besides Sam, Dean’s head on Sam’s shoulder, curling his arm around Dean, so it seemed as though he was holding his brother.

You did the same with Mary, her body a little lighter than Dean’s.

Then you stepped back.

The image was perfection.

Sam was in the middle, his eyes open and his face red and streaked with tears. 

His mother and brother were both in his arms, Mary’s head still oozing blood, right onto Sam’s chest.

The hole in Dean’s chest was covering the entire duvet with blood.

Your mission was complete.

You knew there was no helping them now.

Sam wouldn’t be able to move at all from the damage you did to him.

He’d starve. Then die. With his family in his arms. Knowing he couldn’t do anything to help. Knowing he caused this. Knowing he should’ve controlled himself.

You let out a sigh as you walked out of the room, the air hitting you and cooling you down.

You were done. Your vengeance was complete. 

The revenge you’d pursued for years was finally finished. 

You’d gotten rid of the Winchesters and you had first-hand knowledge there was no bringing them back this time.

You looked to the sky, your life now empty and without meaning.

There was no revenge. 

No searching for the man who ruined it all. 

No plotting and hating.

You were done.

With a last look behind you, you got into your car and drove down the long stretch of road, no plan, no direction and no clue of what you were going to do now.

All you knew was, the Winchesters were finally dead, a smile on your face as you drove away from their resting place. 


End file.
